Temptation Personified
by sexysiren1981
Summary: *Complete* AU Eclipse. Jasper cannot suppress his need for Bella any longer, so he takes her, in more ways than one. One-Shot maybe more. Dark sexy Jasper.


**Twilight Fanfiction**; Temptation personified.

**Pairing**; Jasper/Bella.

**Disclaimer**; I do not own Twilight Saga; I make no money from my stories.

**A/N**; This is another story I had sitting on my hard drive, unedited. While I was working on the updates for Molasses Nights and Say my name, Bella, I discovered that I wanted to finish this one-shot. Yes, this Jasper is slightly dark (Okay maybe a lot) but I love an evil and dangerous Jasper. It's hot. He wont hurt Bella- promise! His thoughts are true to what he is though, that is until he touches her skin. ONE-SHOT.

**Warnings**; Language (Yup my characters always swear) and sexual manipulation/ violent thoughts. (My vampires are true to their natures.) So if you are all big, grown up girls enjoy…otherwise leave now!

…..

I watched enraptured as the pale fingers of sunlight danced across the shining strands of mahogany hair as it lay in wanton tangles across her delicious breasts. Her pale, luminous skin shimmered faintly and her lips were parted in sleepy abandon, the two front teeth peeking at me from between those plump, delicious lips. I sat with my arms resting atop my knees on the thickly carpeted floor not five meters away from the tempting morsel otherwise known as my brother's girlfriend. My chin rested on top of my arms as my predatory eyes fixed onto the steady rise and fall of her chest.

Human.

Cattle.

Beef burger; human burger.

Delicious.

Tempting. So fucking tempting.

So fucking_ Bella._

I reasoned with myself time and again that I should not want her, food that she is. Especially in the way _I _wanted her.

If my desire had simply been to eat her; rip her apart limb by limb and lap up every drop of her delicious blood as it fell upon the floor, it would not have bothered me nearly so much as this clawing of desperate desire that tied my insides up into knots.

Stone that they were; it fucking hurt.

I had been trained as a soldier, a fighter, and a killer. Nothing had moved me in so fucking long. Not even my annoyingly perky wife. And yet this little human girl moves me plenty. Especially certain parts of me.

As I watch her, she sighs and stretches slightly one hand flung above her head in her innocent slumber, lifting her small succulent breasts higher and into perfect sight. My cock twitches and hardens still further and I swallow another mouthful of venom.

Fuck, this human chit is going to be the fucking death of me.

She loves Edward, I can sense it, and I feel it every time they are together. But love and lust do not always keep the same company and I knew this little girl _wanted_ me. It was in her wide, thickly lashed eyes every time she came face to face with me, it was in her fearfully pounding heart each time she touched my skin, even in passing.

Long ago when I had been free and wild with Peter and Charlotte; before Alice had saved me from my inner beast, I had used my gift to manipulate my prey into such a state of sexual arousal that when their end came it was to the sensation of release.

I had loved it. Reveled in it; gloried in it as much as the taste of their blood.

Peter had been jealous of my abilities, once commenting that it was only I that could make humans happy, in fact eager to meet their deaths.

I toyed with the idea of manipulating the ever-present lust within this human child's body. Until she came to me and let me take what I carved so desperately, maybe then I would finally have peace.

Without conscious thought I amplified the lust running through my body and projected to towards the sleeping angel on the sofa. A soft barely discernable whimper left her mouth as her one hand slid downwards towards her own breast. Just as if I had blown my chilled breath across her skin; her soft, buttery skin flushed with gooseflesh as she moaned again, this time louder than before.

I watched, captivated, a menacing grin spreading across my face.

Her t-shirt pulled up slightly revealing more smooth and tempting skin, her belly button a perfect oval. I licked my lips as I picture licking its satiny softness; evil intent made venom fill my mouth once again.

Edward and the rest of the family were out slaking their thirst on the beasts of the forest, they had entrusted their precious human to my care.

Stupid fucks.

But then they trusted Alice and she told them I was safe; that my hunger was under control due to the familial love I bore Edwards chosen. What no one knew was that I had long since learnt how to block Alice's visions of me. I was a monster; future uncertain, journey undisclosed. I had not decided to stay here in Forks with these simple minds and even more simple desires wrapped up into a pretty package labeled 'family'. Therefore I did not appear in my wife's visions because my future was uncertain and therefore unpredictable. A monsters biggest weapon was camouflage; like a chameleon I had long ago learnt to fit in with my surroundings as best as I could. But deep inside I am still what I was born to be; a monster.

If I didn't want her fucking body so much I would probably kill her, just to have the pleasure of seeing her precious blood spilt all over Esme's pride and joy; the white living room carpet.

But no, this tasty morsel was worth far more than a quick slaying. She was the first human to move me physically in my immortal life and for that dubious honor I must taste her luscious lips beneath mine and feel her sublime wet warmth wrapped around my cock, pulsating, milking me until I filled her with my essence, turning her immortal in the process.

Edward wouldn't change her, stupid wop that he is. He wastes himself on pointless self -recriminations when he had beauty and a talent, which could rule the world. I hated waste of any kind and he was a wasteful prick.

Bella wanted to be immortal, she had been denied. I wanted to grant her wish. It would rip this family apart if I followed my desires and yet, why did I give a fuck? If Edward loved her so much he could come with me too. I realized then and there that I had decided on my course of action.

I would take her, manipulate her and then my _cock_ would change her. Venomous sperm would do the trick, depending on whether or not I was able to keep my teeth to myself before hand. Which I doubted would happen, when all i wanted to do was bite her over and over and over again.

I rose lithely to my feet; liquid fluidity and panther like grace an added bonus from my training. All immortals are fast, but none faster than I. I shrugged into my leather jacket and ghost to her side, gazing down on pure human perfection.

My hair falls forward as I lean down and caress a check with my finger.

Oh so fucking _warm;_ I might just decide to crawl up inside her and stay there.

She twitched awake at my icy touch, her chocolate eyes fluttering open before flinging wide at the sight above her.

My eyes would be pitch black by now. Dangerous.

Hungry? Sexually aroused? Either way she knew she was in shit.

"Jasper." She whispers questioningly as my wayward finger trails across that plump mouth, sinful, delicious, and moist. I almost want to break it open as I kiss her harder than any human can handle.

I want to - but I wont.

I don't want to destroy her; I want to re-create her - completely.

"Come with me." I say, my voice deeper than usual even to my own ears.

She doesn't hesitate; the thrall I exude is strong. She swings her ridiculously long legs over the edge of the couch and takes my offered hand easily. Trust emanating from her every pore.

Her wide eyes are my undoing, gazing up at me so full of lust as well as fear. I grip her hand more forcefully and pull her up to me. Her delectable chest is pushed up against my hardness, as she is flung none too gently onto my body. A small gasp is emitted from her mouth and her eyes fly wider still.

I don't speak or explain myself, I only concentrate on the lustful and dangerous passion I feel for this morsel. I let all of those emotions slide towards her, slithering onto her skin and into her conscious. A whimper is my reward as I feel her lust explode into overdrive.

So fucking delicious. I want to eat her, maybe I will.

One hand still holds her fingers clasped in mine tightly, the other reaches out and traces her full lips before sliding into her silky hair, it shimmers and curls around my hand; it is like a warm living thing, her hair. My finger nails graze her head, stroking the skin of her scalp softly. I toy with the idea of crushing her scull, but of course I wont. A lazy smile spreads across my face as I stare at her, my brother's girlfriend, my prize, my Bella.

I glance down and literally salivate at the sight of her small but lush breasts pressed up against my chest. Fuck me, so edible.

My cock is so hard it strains at the tight confines of my jeans, pressing against her stomach. I thrust against her slowly, softly and grin blatently at the moan that falls from her lips.

Damn.

Soon, so fucking soon, Isabella, I whisper in my mind.

Her free hand lifts and pauses mid air as she opens her eyes to look at me hesitantly. I read the pure want surging through her and I hold her gaze mercilessly as a blush spreads across her cheeks. I know she wishes to touch me, so I nod slightly, humor still in my eyes hunger filling my body.

Her hand continues its decent towards my chin, soft warm fingers freeze as soon as they make contact with my skin, so cold and hard and different from hers.

I whisper softly; "_Touch me_, Bella." I still hold her gaze.

"I shouldn't, but I want to…I need to…so badly. Oh God Jasper, I'm evil." She whispers back her tone tormented.

"Not evil, dearest Bella." I say as I tug on her long hair tilting her whole head backwards. "_I _am evil, not you, dear sweet thing that you are. But I want you and I will take what I want."

"Edward…" She whimpers, her emotions filled with guilt.

"Fuck Edward." I say as I lean in towards her face, until only an inch separates our mouths. I exhale deliberately, my ice-cold breath fanning her lips, causing her to inhale my essence. Her eyes endearingly turn tilt and roll backwards into her head as she whimpers my name again.

The sound of my name on her lips goes straight to my dick making it twitch again against her body.

Her fingers slide onto my lips and her eyelids flutter open to reveal her unfocused deep brown eyes. "Oh Jasper, I want…something…you…I don't know, but its an ache deep inside me."

I grin again; she is so fucking innocent, it makes me happy.

"Does it ache inside your pussy, Bella?" I ask wickedly, loving the flush of color that joins the previous, blending together into a delicious and tempting cocktail of blood.

She doesn't answer, her emotions blindingly aroused and embarrassed. My hand slides down from her hair and cups her breast, massaging it through her thin t-shirt. Her nipples are hard and wonderfully tip tilted, I pluck at the small bud and watch as her hips thrust into my leg delicately.

I abandon her breast and continue my downward exploration, unbuttoning her jeans at lightning fast speed; I have them around her thighs in seconds.

She is clean-shaven and I am surprised. Such an innocent morsel shouldn't know of such things, but then she probably did it hoping Edward would give in eventually.

What a stupid fuck he is.

I touch her dripping wet pussy firmly, sliding a single finger in-between her lips spreading that slippery wetness around completely. Her hips buck against my hands and I smirk at her as she tries and fails to lower her eyes.

"Do you want me to touch your pussy Bella? Or would you like it better if I lick you thoroughly instead?" I ask enjoying the sweet embarrassment on her face and running through her body.

Her sex pulses around my finger as I invade her virgin tight pussy. So fucking wet. I am hungry.

I imagine that wet warmth wrapped around my cock and almost feel a twinge of regret at the loss of this warmth once she was immortal. I squashed any regret, the ability to fuck her senseless afterwards exceeded the loss of heat. But for now I was so going to enjoy myself.

I turned and lifted her suddenly around the waist, until her legs were over my shoulders her back against the wall. My face was submerged in the most delicious scent I could remember since I had been turned; dripping wet pussy.

I licked at her shivering, silky flesh as loved the sound of her moan as well as her small fingers tangling in my hair, pulling on the long strands mindlessly.

"Oh god…Jasper…ugh…oh…" She whimpered as her hips moved against my face.

I thrust my tongue directly inside her warmth, licking every inch of skin. My teeth repeatedly gazed her tender flesh and I rejoiced with each small tear they made. Venom wells in side my mouth as I fucked her with my mouth; I swallowed again and again.

My tongue encounters her maiden barrier and i insert my fingers back into her tight passage, slowly pumping in and out before I thrust with force against her hymen, she cries out in pain as I break through. I have to admit I loved that sound. I lick at her sex, drinking each drop of her essence mixed with that delectable virgin blood.

Her senses went wild as the pain fled; she was watching me feeding off of her so intimately I realized, her embarrassed face riveted and unable to turn away. I stared up at her totally unashamed, carrying her fingers down her own body until I sucked one finger into my mouth grazing it too with my teeth. Her body tightened and I knew she was close to her first release. Our eyes locked, I sucked and licked at her flesh and slowly fucked my fingers into her until I felt her sex spasm around my fingers.

I released her then and she slid bonelessly down the wall until her feet touched the floor. I took her with me as I walked towards Esme's beloved sofa. Sitting down I pulled Bella onto my lap, her knees on either side of my legs. Her shyness seemed to evaporate as I tweaked her passion, creating a deep whirlpool of lust swirling through her plaint body.

I pulled her forwards and growled as our lips met for the first time. I knew she could taste herself as well as the blood on my lips, it pleased me no end. My tongue plunges into the sweet depths of her mouth and I want to bite her in desire as her small hesitant tongue tried to join mine. I pull away as I tear her t-shirt down the center and watched enraptured as her small breasts bounced free.

Hands on her hips I pushed her down onto my denim clad cock, grinding her sensually onto my hardness.

"Ahhhh…yes…now, Jasper, please…" Bella said her voice husky with passion.

I led her hands towards my jeans and watched as she slowly undid the button. She then peals the heavy material back, causing my cock to spring free; she catches her lip between her teeth, another blush turning her cheeks pink.

"Touch me, Bella." I encourage.

She does, her small fingers spreading warmth and lust across my skin. I lift her ass and slowly probe her warmth with the tip of my dick, pushing her hands out of her way. I just want to be inside her now.

I find her opening and press my extreme hardness inside her, she cries out and I tense expecting pain but as I taste her emotions I find only rapture. I continue pressing inside her body, once fully inside her I pause before devouring her lips once more.

As I show her how to ride me, I trail my lips towards a puckered nipple and smile against her skin as she clutches me tighter, riding me harder whispering, "Oh god Jasper…_yes_."

Her scent is all around me, filling me, teasing me, completing me. I realize too late the pull of this human's blood might just be more than lust alone.

Our bodies joined, deeply intertwining our souls and our minds as we continued to kiss wildly, our hips moving together in unison. I was powerless to stop it although I might have wished to if I could have. I valued my freedom and yet it seemed to be gone along with my choices.

I trailed kissed along her jaw and onto her satiny neck, nuzzling her skin before tearing through the thin membrane with ease. I drink once, twice as we continue to move together, her blood is so sweet, sweeter than any I have ever had, it fills me and sustains me, pulsing through me warming me with false humanity. I feel her body tighten around mine as she comes violently, riding me as hard as she can, her breaths deep pants and moans, totally incoherent. I allow myself to come too, pumping my venom deep into her waiting body. I still sip her blood and then I begin to push more of the noxious fluid that fills my body into her receptive being, killing her completely.

She cries out in pain now as her eyes glaze over, her body twitches and jerks against mine as though she is being electrocuted. I lift her off me and lay her along Esme's sofa gently, pulling my clothes back into place as I do so. I see the blood stains across the pale material of my mother's favorite piece of furniture and grin. I hate white as a color; it's so bland and lacking in passion.

Now its marked with passion, bright scarlet, the color of life it's self.

Bella is changing and I am satisfied with it. She is mine. My mate, I know this now, just as I know that she will be beautiful.

**A/N;** Please let me know what you all thought. Thanks all.


End file.
